


Flower String Guitar

by Luaember



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ibuki m
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hanahaki Disease, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), soudabuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 11





	Flower String Guitar

Ibuki brushed her hand against Kazuichi. He held the guitar in his hands. Her cheeks wore a small blush holding his fingers in hers. 

“Ibuki?” He brushed the hair cover her eyes out of the way. 

“What is it? Ibuki’s ready for your question!” She replied back. 

“O-oh no. I don’t have a question but I have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow if that’s okay?” He slid the guitar off his lab into hers. 

“Of course it’s okay.” As he got to the door she called out for him. “Bye Kazuichi, Ibuki can’t wait to play with you again.”

“Bye Buki!” Listening to the footsteps die out she started to strum notes on the guitar before coming to an abrupt stop and coughing. It was a usual cough though, the hand covering her mouth was met by something cool. Guiding her closed hand away from her face, opening the palm she saw the petals of a flower. 

Thinking to herself, “what will Ibuki do? Can she stop this? Ibuki doesn’t want to lose the will to love.” She caressed the petal lightly before sliding it into her pocket. Placing the guitar back in its case she coughed some more hiding the petals in her pocket. Walking back to her house, she slid her shoes off then proceeded to enter her room. 

The phone rang. She crossed her legs back and forth waiting for an answer from her friend. Instead of a hello response it was an automated one. Ibuki realized Mahiru was probably doing a photo shoot or was busy, she didn’t know who else to call but went to google. 

Scrolling through she realized two options laid down in front of her. Rubbing her arm, lightly applying pressure as she scrolled. Maybe it could work for her, all she had to do was show her feelings. Picking up a pen and notebook she tried to write down a way to fix this. Coughing some more she looked out the window. Writing stuff was usually easy for her. Today it was a trivial task. Her phone rang, hitting the green button she heard the girl on the other line voice. 

Mahiru spoke into the phone, “Hey Ibuki, sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was with Sayaka Maizono she asked for help when it came to an album cover. Anyways what’s up?” Looking at the pile of petals she knew over the phone may not be the best way to go about this. 

“Ibuki needs your advice and can you come over please.” Turning the phone away from her she coughed up a couple more. 

“Okay, I’ll be over soon Ibuki.” She hung up the phone waiting for the other girl to arrive. Drinking some water she looked at her phone and scrolled through her camera roll. Kazuichi was one of her closest friends and has an unrequited love knowing it could really be a happy solution one way. They won a stuffed animal at a carnival and she went squeezed but jumped to a knock on the door. 

“Mahiru here. Ibuki’s glad.” She had a small shake in her voice but still guided the other girl to her room. 

“So why’d you invite me here all of the sudden? I don’t have any problem with it. Are you okay?”

“Mahiru—, Ibuki needs some advice.” She pulled a petal out of her pocket. “Ibuki’s been experiencing this for a day now. It happens to scare me because what if everything goes wrong. What if Ibuki’s forces to lose her ability to experience love, for anything just to survive.” She tucked her knees into her chest looking across the room to Mahiru. The two girls sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 

“Ibuki, we have to have the hope that this isn’t just one sided and we don’t know. It’s the weekend now so let’s make the plan to tell- who’s causing this on Friday.” She wrapped her arms around the horned girl. 

“Ibuki’s hope, but maybe Ibuki begins to hope that Kazuichi will give her a chance.” Ibuki scooted out of the hug. “But Ibuki’s willing to take that small chance she has.” The two girls talked for a few more hours before the one with freckles left the residence. She laid her back on the bed coughing some more petals before her eyes shutting at a point she didn’t remember. Even if her dreams were being highly discouraging by playing out in the steps, she told him, it was only one sided, she waited too long for the confession and then she fell to the ground. Waking up the sweat dripped from her face, grabbing her phone she pulled back. Whenever Kazuichi or her felt down they would call each other, but how did she explain this to him? Playing some light music she tried to fall back asleep. Eventually her in and out staring at the ceiling time ending. A ping from her phone went off. She coughed reaching for it. Peeking at the phone, a message was received from Kazuichi asking for her to go to the park with him. Changing into casual clothes and braiding her hair she made her way to him. 

“Kazuichi, Ibuki’s glad to see you!” Sliding his beanie off placing it on her own. “So what plans do we have for today? Should we see a movie?” 

“I wouldn’t mind. I-I mean I called you out so both of us could spend time together.” He patted her head a small blush growing against his face. Sticking out her tongue she began walking to the theatre. When they were finally seated she held back all her coughs to not alert him. “So, Buki what’s your think of the movie?” He asked tugging on her braid. 

“Ibuki enjoyed it but she’s tired, I’m sorry but I think I’m going to head back home.” She smiled towards him returning the beanie. 

“Ey buki, I’ll walk back with ya.” Catching up with her they made their journey to her house. Everyone now and then he would twist her braid. They had a conversation going about Ibuki’s next concert. Sonia never being mentioned was good. Once they reached her house they did their little handshake and she went inside. Once the door was closed she coughed three petals in one ago. Sitting against the door coughing more petals than the two previous days she sighed. 

“Maybe Ibuki should write how she feels like a song! Then it will come to her and she won’t have to wait till Friday.” She fiddled with her braid pushing herself off the door. Writing a total of a single sentence she laid her head against the notebook crying. The tears carried her into a slumber. Waking up the following day, she decided to stay home and work on music and the words that would be used for talking to her crush. When school started up again Ibuki was coughing small followers, they weren’t as frequent coming but hurt more. The end of the day Kazuichi came up to her where she was strumming her guitar. 

“Mrs. Ibuki, you seem a bit tense today, is everything alright.” The pink haired boy sat next to her, placing his hand lightly under her chin turning to face him. 

“Oh, Kazuichi. Ibuki’s okay she promises you.” She tilted her head. “I’ve just been working on lyrics, and Ibuki’s thoughts are clustered that’s why she has a little tension in her shoulders.” 

“You sure. I’d hate to find out something wasn’t, you’re my best friend.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I- I can’t stick around today, I have to go to the mechanics room in ten minutes.” 

“That’s okay.” Giggling Ibuki took one of his hands in hers and grabbed his beanie. As she pulled back, one finger lightly touched his nose. She felt a cough and tensed trying to stop the flower from exiting her mouth. Once it happened his hands landed on her shoulders. 

“I-ibuki,” she turned her head to the ground, “hey, please look at me.” She held the beanie between two fingers rubbing the fabric. Decided it would be best she squished the small flower under her leg. 

“Ibuki’s okay, there’s zero reasons for Souda-pop to worry.” She smiled up at him holding back tears. 

“Mioda, how long has this been-.” Placing the beanie onto his lap locking her eyes with him. 

“I told you Souda-pop. There’s zero reason to worry about Ibuki.” He went to reach for her but she left the room and then ran. He looked at the smooshed flower, it wasn’t okay he worried. As the girl ran the tears streaming down her face, closing the door to her own world was never a bigger relief. The next couple of days weren’t easy for the two of them. Ibuki started sleeping with the stuffed animal he won at the carnival for her. Kazuichi would go to talk to her but she brushed it off each time. Mahiru had been doing her best to help Ibuki. Which was working out. Finally getting her courage back since the beginning of the week, Ibuki slid a note in his locker for him to meet her by the fountain at the end of the school day.

The water was lightly tapping each fall it made. Ibuki looked back at it waiting for Kazuichi to appear. Coughing a couple more larger flowers than before, the pain in her chest was getting heavier each day. 

“Miss Ibuki, you wrote for me.” He sat down next to her. The worry in his face wasn’t gated by his toothy grin. She reached up to dry the tears that were forming but he pulled her into a hug. 

“Kazuichi! You’re shaking, we can-.” He rubbed his hand through his hair. 

“Ibuki, I should’ve noticed. I’m a horrible friend. I’ll make it up to you. You betcha Kazuichi will make sure you have the ability to feel love towards anything again. You’ll still love music, these flowers won’t take you.” He loosened his arms. “Sorry.”

“Souda-pop. You have nothing to be sorry about, Ibuki promises she’ll try her best to not to resort to that.” Turning she coughed another flower. 

“Who is it? I mean, what’s causing this all.” She reached up to dry his tears. 

“Kazuichi.” 

“Okay, I know so I know about this. Please tell me who it is. I want to help- no I need to help.”

“Kazuichi, silly it’s you. Ib-I didn’t really catch onto these emotions until we got really close and you won me the stuffed animal at the festival almost a year ago, then you took an interest in learning to play guitar and everything just kinda fell into place. I thought you were also for Sonia even though she had feelings for Gundhams. No offense. To me it seemed like I’ll have to go for surgery.” She looked back up to him with tears dripping down her face. 

“Buki. I’m thinking of emotions to use and the response.”

Giggling she reached for his beanie. “So Souda-pop have one for Ibuki yet.” 

“Hell yeah! This is a little mumble mess plus I didn’t realize because of how strong our friendship was and not wanting to lose you. Buki, I like you, like you a lot and it’s not just some imagination for my pops. I guess I was always scared. When- when I first found out about you having hannaki, I was so fearful we’ve been friends for long.” He looked at her. She hadn’t placed the beanie on yet because of how much she was listening. “You look cuter with the beanie on than holding it.” Placing it on her, they made eye contact. 

“Can we?” He nodded pulling her closer as the two kissed each other for a short minute. Her chest felt lighter. She pulled back and put her head on his shoulder. “So souda-pop.” 

“If you’re asking if the feeling is mutual then it’s yes. Geez, Buki you gave me such a great scare when it came and it was all because of your feelings towards me.” 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay.” She went to cough but barely a petal fell from her mouth. “So Souda-pop wants to go and get some tea.” 

“Certainly, Miss Mioda.” They wrapped their pinky fingers within each other. Slightly leaning into the boy the walked not much changing other than their relationship status. 

Capturing the photo of the two Mahiru smiled. Ibuki was going to be okay and she had a cute photo of the two, the day had the positive light to what could’ve been a desavisting opposite,


End file.
